The Eagles' Diary
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de retos para La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Flores en la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: "Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **Flores en la oscuridad**

El Callejón estaba más vacío que de costumbre. Había muchas tiendas cerradas y, aunque quedaban pocos días para el 1 de septiembre, apenas algunas familias hacían las últimas compras. Y Padma sabía perfectamente por qué.

–Voy a por un par de cosas –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Espera, no tardaremos mucho en la tienda de calderas –contestó su madre, algo preocupada.

–No te preocupes, solo voy a por plumas y pergaminos, ¿vale? No me pasará nada.

La mujer miró a su hija, dubitativa, pero finalmente asintió y Padma se dirigió hacia una tienda cercana, esperando encontrar algo que la animase un poco.

–Buenos días –saludó, nada más entrar–. Necesito material de escritura, pero quiero algo especial.

–¿Algo especial?

–Algo… brillante.

La dueña de la tienda sonrió levemente y asintió, con los ojos iluminados.

–Sé perfectamente lo que buscas.

Sacó un cofre de debajo del mostrador y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Dentro había varios pergaminos decorados con dibujos de preciosas floras y plumas de colores brillantes.

Padma sonrió. En tiempos de guerra y oscuridad, hasta el más mínimo gesto podía convertirse en un acto de rebelión. Y, en aquel momento, no se le ocurría mejor forma de enfrentarse a la oscuridad de Hogwarts que aquellas plumas y pergaminos.

–Póngamelos todos –dijo, sacando una bolsa llena de galeones–. Tienen que durarme todo el curso y, créame, este año pienso escribir bastante.

* * *

 _ **"Sembrad una pequeña simiente de rebeldía y determinaréis una cosecha de libertades"**_

 _Práxedis G. Guerrero (1882-1910)_


	2. Freddy

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: "Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

 **Freddy**

A Victoire le daban pavor las películas de miedo. No había nada que odiara más en el mundo y no entendía por qué el estúpido de su novio insistía en ver aquella película muggle de terror aquella noche.

―Venga, cariño, abre los ojos, ¡si te va a encantar! Es una película clásica.

―Sí, una película clásica de un señor muerto que mata a gente mientras duerme ―replicó, exasperada―. El plan perfecto antes de dormir.

―Podemos no dormir ―comentó Teddy, enarcando una ceja con picardía.

―¿Después de esto? ―Bufó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido―. Ni en tus mejores sueños.

―Al final te gustará, ya verás.

Teddy la abrazó y Victoire suspiró. Aquello iba a ir mal, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Se aferró al chico, que rió sin poder evitarlo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No quería ver aquello, no quería seguir viendo a aquel ser horrendo y asqueroso.

―Teddy, quítala, en serio, no me hace ninguna…

Abrió los ojos y lanzó un grito al ver a Freddy Krueger en el sofá junto a ella. Se levantó de un salto, sin dejar de gritar y con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándole en serio.

―¡Picaste!

Teddy empezó a reír y recuperó de nuevo su forma y la rubia lo miró, confundida.

―¿Qué…?

―Cariño, era solo una broma ―dijo, revolcándose en el sofá, todavía riendo―. Por Merlín, tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto. Ha sido buenísima.

―¡¿Pero a ti esto te parece normal?! ―Gritó―. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

―Venga, Vic, solo ha sido una bromita de nada.

La chica cogió uno de sus zapatos, se lo tiró a la cabeza ―aunque, por suerte, él pudo esquivarlo― y se encerró en el dormitorio, dando un portazo.

Teddy se levantó y suspiró.

―Vamos, Victoire, no seas así ―dijo, dando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

―¡Esta noche duermes en el sofá!

―Pero…

―¡Y da gracias a que no te eche al pasillo del edificio directamente, gilipollas!

―Te quiero.

―Buenas noches.

El chico volvió a suspirar. A lo mejor se le había ido la bromita de las manos.

* * *

 **"Y cuando me convencí de que era el monstruo que soy, me acometió un profundo sentimiento de pena y mortificación"**

 _Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo,_ Mary W. Shelley (1818)


	3. Siempre lo supe

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: "Este fic participa en el minireto de Diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **Siempre lo supe**

Recoges tus cosas rápidamente.

Guardas todo aquello que te parece de utilidad sin apenas mirar, arrugando algunas prendas y doblando papeles.

Sabes que tienes poco tiempo y que, si te descubren, todo se irá al traste.

Tienes que escapar.

Tienes que huir de ahí cuanto antes o no podrás marcharte nunca.

Harán lo que sea para retenerte si no te marchas ya.

La carta manchada de lágrimas que reposa sobre la colcha de tu cama ha sido el empujón que necesitabas desde hacía tanto.

Pero yo siempre lo he sabido.

Yo lo supe desde aquel breve instante en el que nos vimos y te reflejaste en mí.

Deseabas ser libre.

Deseabas viajar, olvidarte de todos aquellos pesados vestidos y de los zapatos de tacón.

Soñabas con ir en zapatillas de deporte, corriendo por la calle, con el pelo suelto como nunca te permitían llevarlo.

Necesitabas romper las cadenas que te ataban, las que habían intentando impedirte volar desde que eras apenas un bebé.

Y ahora, por fin, puedes hacerlo.

Por fin vas a escapar de esa mansión en la que has pasado los peores años de tu vida.

Por fin vas a ser libre para vivir tu vida como quieras.

Para amar a quien quieras y como quieras.

Tus deseos se van a cumplir.

Pero yo siempre lo supe, recuérdalo.

Yo ya te lo revelé cuando eras una niña y nos cruzamos.

Te viste a ti misma recorriendo las calles de cualquier ciudad y suspiraste, creyendo que tu sueño jamás se haría realidad.

Pero ahora, por fin, vas a escapar.

Ahora eres libre, Andromeda Black.

* * *

 **"Los héroes clásicos reflejados en los espejos cóncavos dan el Esperpento. El sentido trágico de la vida española sólo puede darse con una estética sistemáticamente deformada"**

 _Luces de Bohemia,_ Ramón María del Valle-Inclán (1924)

(Genio y figura que se asombraría con el esperpento que es el mundo hoy en día. Si vais por Madrid no dejéis de ir al Callejón del Gato, que está súper escondido y ya solo tiene dos espejos pequeñitos, pero... a mí me hizo mucha ilusión)

* * *

N/A: Sí, el narrador del drabble es el Espejo de Oesed. Sí, se me ha ido la cabeza xD


	4. Amor y otras drogas

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: "Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **Amor y otras drogas**

―Eres súper guapa, en serio. ―Rose se apoyó en la pared y sonrió―. Me gusta mucho tu pelo, ¿qué le haces?

―Nada, eh…

―Rose. Me llamo Rose ―contestó―. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nos hayamos visto antes?

―No lo sé. Siempre he estado aquí.

―Pues qué pena que no nos hayamos conocido hasta este último curso, jo…

―Bueno, yo sí que te había visto antes.

―¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? ―Rose empezó a tocarse el pelo―. Me habría encantado poder charlar más contigo…

―Pues siempre he estado aquí ―repitió la chica, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa pelirroja tan pesada?

―Ya, pero podrías haberme dicho algo. Jo, me da mucha pena haberte conocido justo ahora…

Albus, que pasaba por allí, se detuvo en seco, frunció el ceño y miró a Scorpius, que no podía parar de reír.

―¿Qué se supone que está haciendo mi prima?

―Se cree que… ―Lanzó una carcajada y se encogió un poco―. Por Merlín, esto es buenísimo, se cree que ese cuadro es una chica de verdad y está ligando con ella.

―¿Tan borracha va?

―Oh, mucho más. ―Negó con la cabeza―. No sé cuánto ha bebido, pero esto es genial. Pienso estar recordándoselo el resto de nuestras vidas.

―No seas malo.

―Ni que tú no fueras a hacerlo.

―Ya, pero yo soy su primo.

―Y yo su ¿novio?

―Si no lo sabes tú…

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius no pudo evitar poner mala cara. A lo mejor Rose y él ―si es que las cosas entre la pelirroja y aquel retrato no salían bien, como él presuponía― debían aclarar las cosas.

―¿Crees que debería alejarla del cuadro antes de que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ―Preguntó el pelinegro antes de suspirar.

―Ya voy yo, tranquilo. ―Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la pelirroja, que seguía coqueteando con el cuadro―. Rosie…

―¡Joder, Scorpius, qué susto! ―Se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Qué haces?

―Charlando con una nueva amiga, ¿no lo ves?

―Y, cariño, ¿no te parece que esa nueva amiga es un poco, digamos, plana?

―¿Qué…?

Rose la miró, se puso completamente roja al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con un cuadro y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír.

* * *

 **"Por el alcohol: la causa y la solución de todos los problemas de la vida"**

 _Homer J. Simpson_


	5. Bromas pesadas

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _"Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Bromas pesadas**

―A mí no me metas en líos.

―No vamos a meternos en ningún lío. Es solo una pequeña broma.

James puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño codazo a Lizzy, que bufó y frunció el ceño.

―De verdad, no entiendo por qué tienes que hacerle esto a tu pobre hermano. ¿Qué te ha hecho, Albus?

―¿Existir?

―¡James!

―Es broma, es broma. ―El mayor de los Potter empezó a reír―. Pero es divertido tomarle el pelo. Bueno, a él y a todos los Slytherin.

―Tú haz lo que quieras, pero a mí no me metas.

La chica se fue y James cogió el libro mordedor. Era el plan perfecto. Se lo cambiaría a su hermano durante el almuerzo y, cuando se acercara para poder ver las minúsculas letras, le daría un mordisco y todos se reirían. Vale que no era una de sus bromas más geniales, pero, para aquel aburrido martes, serviría.

Escondió el libro entre los suyos y se dirigió al comedor de forma despreocupada. Lo mejor sería que nadie sospechara.

* * *

 **"La risa es la mejor medicina"**


	6. Fin de curso

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _"Este fic participa en el minireto de Junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Aviso 2: Uso el extra de 100 palabras porque el fic tiene 401 palabras y... no sé cuál quitar, lo siento.

Aviso 3: No es realmente un poco subido de tono, pero... espero que sirva :)

* * *

 **Fin de curso**

James estaba bailando, con una copa en la mano, y tarareando aquella canción. Por fin había terminado sus exámenes y solo le quedaba un curso en Hogwarts. Se giró y miró al grupito de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw, que bailaban en una esquina. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lizzy y ambos sonrieron. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y ella enarcó una ceja, de forma provocativa. James hizo un puchero y la morena se mordió el labio antes de excusarse con sus amigas y acercarse a él, que dejó la copa despreocupadamente, derramándola en el suelo. Lo abrazó y él la levantó unos centímetros del cielo, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura.

―¿Cómo ha ido el TIMO de Transformaciones?

―Bien, creo que bien ―contestó la chica mientras él la dejaba en el suelo―. ¿Y a ti Pociones?

―Bueno, supongo que aprobaré. ―Se encogió de hombros y acarició su cadera con el pulgar―. ¿Quieres bailar?

―Siempre.

Se apoyó en su pecho, dejando las manos posadas en sus hombros y él le dio un beso en la cabeza. Había comenzado a sonar una canción lenta y ambos empezaron a bailar.

―¿Estás contenta por el final de las clases?

―Sí, pero echaré de menos escabullirme contigo… ―Lo miró y le guiñó el ojo―. Ha sido la única parte divertida de los exámenes.

―¿Nos escabullimos por última vez este curso?

Lizzy miró de reojo a sus amigas, que parecían muy entretenidas. No se darían cuenta si se iba, no sospecharían nada.

―Vamos.

Tiró de su brazo y, riendo, ambos salieron de la fiesta. Llegaron al pasillo y ella se apoyó en un muro y lo miró, con una ceja enarcada. Él se acercó, le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y, tras acariciarle la mejilla, la besó con pasión. Lizzy se agarró a su camisa con fuerza y él bajó las manos para poder levantarla y que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

―Igual deberíamos ir a otro sitio ―murmuró ella mientras él besaba su cuello. Suspiró y le acarició el pelo―. Cualquiera que salga de la fiesta…

―Sería un espectáculo curioso ―comentó él, sin separarse de su cuello. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño bocado―. Pero tus deseos son órdenes.

La separó de la pared y empezó a caminar por el pasillo sin soltarla, haciéndola reír. Bonita forma de celebrar el fin de curso.


End file.
